Code Division Switching (CDS) has been priorly discussed with relation to performing switching functions concerning processing CDMA modulated signals on board a satellite in communication systems using CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) transmission technology. Examples of CDS have been disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,527 and in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,497. These references disclose a switching technology for CDMA modulated user signals in which multiple CDMA encoded beam signals received by the switch are further CDMA encoded with the individual component user signals of the beam which is also CDMA encoded. Encoding signals (e.g., PN; Walsh; Quadratic; etc. codes) are applied to the beams and user signals (i.e., uplink in the instance of a satellite switch). These signal codes are carefully selected to prevent intersignal and interbeam interference from exceeding an acceptable level. At the switching level the user signals and beams are despread recovering the base signals and/or channels. These signals are recombined into CDMA modulated beams in which the individual user signals of any beam have a destination in common with that of the beam as defined by the applied spreading codes.